cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
List of GIDs by Goals
Click Link to GID Comments or see the GID: ALL to see GIDs by number. GIDs for Buildables go here: GID Buildables Joe and Lisa's Honeymoon |- |6658 |Digital Camera |- |6659 |Memory Card |- |6660 |Sunscreen |- |6661 |Deck Chair |- |6662 |Hiking Boot |- |6663 |Walking Stick |- |6664 |Fishing Pole |- |6665 |Wild Chinook |- |6666 |Crab Net |- |6667 |Warm Parka | |- |6668 |Scaling Knife |- |6669 |Crab Cracker |- |6670 |Insect Repellent |- |6671 |Bandanna |- |6672 |Raincoat |- |6673 |Extra Socks |- |6674 |Binoculars |- |6675 |Bird Guide |- |6676 |Samba Lesson |- |6677 |Dancing Shoe |- |6678 |Carnival Mask |- |6679 |Tropical Drink |- |6680 |Parade Pass |- |6681 |Colorful Costume |- |6682 |Scooter |- |6683 |Helmet |- |6684 |Ancient Tablet |- |6685 |Ancient Pot |- |6686 |Gelato |- |6687 |Shopping Bag |- |6688 |Gondola Ride |- |6689 |Serenade |- |6690 |Gold Mosaic |- |6691 |Clock Tower |- |6692 |Venetian Mask |- |6693 |Hand Fan |- |6694 |Doctor Fish |- |6695 |Towel |- |6696 |Tour Guide |- |6697 |Golden Statue |- |6698 |Restaurant Guide |- |6699 |Souvenir |- |6700 |Diving Lesson |- |6701 |Diving Mask |- |6702 |Wetsuit |- |6703 |Dive Tank |- |6704 |Dive Camera |- |6705 |Swim Fin |- |6706 |Safari Journal |- |6707 |Animal Spotting Guide |- |6708 |Safari Hat |- |6709 |Khaki Shorts |- |6710 |Telephoto Lens |- |6711 |Wild Animal Photos |- |6712 |Golf Club |- |6713 |Golf Ball |- |6714 |Swimsuit |- |6715 |Penguin |- |6716 |Train Ticket |- |6717 |Dinner Menu |- |6718 |Climbing Shoe |- |6719 |Bridge Photo |- |6720 |Exotic Flower |- |6721 |Flying Fox |- |6722 |Opera Tickets |- |6723 |Opera Glasses |- |6724 |Outback Map |- |6725 |GPS Unit |- |6726 |Canteen |- |6727 |Backpack |- |6728 |Kangaroo |- |6729 |Emu |- |6730 |Boarding Pass | |} Free Renovation Goals |- |3151 |Serving Bowl |- |3152 |Bib |- |3153 |Ladder |- |3154 |Lunchbox |- |3155 |Cooler |} Spring Goals |- |3386 |Rhubarb Betty |- |3388 |Asparagus |- |3389 |Heads of Artichoke |- |3390 |Almonds |- |3391 |Spring Flowers |- |3392 |Sliced Rhubarbs |} Pizza Oven I |- |2934 |Cup of All Purpose Flour |- |3177 |Party Hat |- |3178 |Tomato |- |3179 |Sausage |- |3180 |Stick of Pepperoni |- |3181 |Mozzarella |} Second Pizza Oven |- |3507 |Scoop of Flour |- |3508 |Jalapeno Pepper |- |3509 |Jar of BBQ Sauce |- |3481 |Chicken Breast |- |3511 |Basil Leaf |} Fry Hard Goals |- |2934 |Cup of All Purpose Flour |- |3032 |Chocolate Bar |- |3033 |Cup of Batter |- |3034 |Onion |- |3160 |Canister of Oil |} The Pee Wee Chefs Goals |- |3942 |Baseball |- |3943 |Catcher Mask |- |3944 |Aluminium Bat |- |3945 |Logo Hat |- |3946 |Team Jersey |} I Love Games |- |7135 |Game Console |- |7170 |Video Games |- |7157 |Shovel |- |7109 |Bug Spray |- |7142 |Magnifying Glass |- |7101 |Blue Print |- |7155 |Rope |- |7095 |Barrels |- |7131 |Flags |- |7141 |Limousine |} Category:Gameplay